Acrophobia
by DataIntegrationThoughtEntity
Summary: A LeMatoran with a fear of heights? That's Tamaru. Now let's see what Matau does about it. Oneshot.


**Author's Notes: **LOL, hey guys! This is an attempt at an oneshot. You guys can tell me what you think of it when you're done reading it.  Right now, I'm just happy I wrote an oneshot. LOL. I'm better at writing chapter stories. LOL. Okay, I won't bore you with blabbering anymore.  Enjoy!

**Story Notes: **This takes place on Metru Nui, when Lhikan was Toa.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bionicle or any related content. You get the message, right? Don't sue.

Matau whistled a happy tune to himself as he polished a Konoka disk of his. It was his favorite and he used it to play Akilini with his friends. He glanced at it proudly. On the disk, the digits 534 were clearly carved and the symbol of Le-Metru was stamped on it.

He then bit his lip. _Oh Mata Nui, I'd better get back to work rapid-quick! What if the Vorzakh catch-blast me? _He winced at the thought of being turned into a mindless zombie.

Well, that was motivation enough to get him working. He placed the disk in a secret hiding place and ran to the Moto-Hub.

It was late morning and many of his fellow Le-Matoran were already there. Most of them feigned not noticing his late arrival, but Orkahm glared at him. "You're late, Matau! You're lucky the Vorzakh didn't catch-blast you!"

Matau frowned. "Okay, okay." It could be said that Matau and Orkahm weren't exactly on the best of terms. Okay, they were rivals. And they were total opposites. Matau was laid-back, fun-loving, and really reckless. On the other hand, Orkahm was always cautious and serious.

Orkahm sighed and tilted his powerless, silver and dark green, Matatu. "Well, get to work."

Matau made a face then skipped off to take a look at the airships that were ready for the Test Track. There he saw Tamaru, polishing an airship and sighing sadly.

Matau didn't like to see others sad. He was a jokester and he liked to see people laugh. He knew why Tamaru was miserable. The Le-Matoran had always wanted to be an airship pilot, but couldn't due to a certain case of acrophobia, or fear of heights. Queer enough in Matau's opinion.

Noticing Matau, Tamaru smiled. "Hi there, Matau. I suppose you're here to try out the airship. Okay, it's a new model-eh, come to think of it, all the airships at the Test Track are new models- and it's built-made for two passengers. It's supposed to be used for the transportation of Matoran instead of cargo. It goes quite rapid-quick, too."

Matau chuckled. "Rapid-quick or really rapid-quick?"

He was pleased to note an amused smile on Tamaru's Rau. "You'll find out soon enough."

Matau hopped on and observed the switches and levers for a while. "Ooh…"

Then he turned to Tamaru. "Ride-high with me?" he asked.

Tamaru's jaw dropped. "Really? But fear of heights..."

Matau shook his head. "Facing your fears, only way to conquer-fight them. Even Toa-heroes are afraid of something; Lhikan told me. Come on!"

Tamaru nodded and climbed onto the airship determinately. "Yes Matau. I will ride as your second."

Matau smiled at Tamaru. "Okay, we sun-soar rapid-quick!"

The airship flew really fast and ever so high. Tamaru gulped and closed his eyes. It was hard for him to be the only Le-Matoran with a fear of heights. None of the others ever teased him about it-not directly, anyways-, but he didn't like the queer looks he kept getting from his friends.

The Le-Matoran opened one eye a crack. He nearly got a heart attack and snapped his eyes shut when he realized how far he was from solid ground. Then he realized something. _Hey… I'm flying. I'M FLYING! I'm not groundbound anymore! I, Tamaru, am HIGH-FLYING! _He opened his eyes. Tamaru could feel the breeze in his face and sighed contently.

Matau looked back at him and winked. "Hey there! How'd you like it if we go high-fly rapid-quicker?"

Tamaru nodded. "Your call, sir!"

Matau fiddled with the switches. "Now… which switch-command should- WHOA!"

There was something defective with the levitation disk inside the airship. Matau gasped. "Oh Mata Nui, please don't make us high-fall, please…"

Tamaru could sense something was wrong. "MATAU!"

"I'm trying, I'm trying!" replied the Le-Matoran frantically. "Uh-oh…"

The airship made a weird 60 degrees dive and crashed. Pieces of debris flew everywhere. Fortunately, the airship had an emergency button used to eject the two Le Matoran.

Matau was mad. "Okay, who built that stupid airship that won't even high-fly?" he asked.

"I'm going to-" he stopped shouting when he saw Tamaru.

He bit his lip. "Hey, are you okay?"

The acrophobic Le-Matoran was sitting on the floor with a blank expression on his face.

Matau creased his brow. "Hey… I'm sorry I dragged you on that ship…"

Tamaru suddenly started laughing. "Are you kidding? That was so cool! I've never had this much excitement before!"

Matau laughed in relief. _Oh, nice-good, he's not bad-mad at me. I was afraid I'd make his acrophobia bad-worse._

Tamaru grinned. "Let's try that again, Matau!"

**Author's Notes: **LOL, pretty lame, hun? I wrote this because I felt sorry for Tamaru. Poor guy is acrophobic. :P And he's a Le-Matoran. Comeon guys, don't tell me you don't feel sorry for the poor guy.  I really hops you folks liked it. R&R plz! Later!


End file.
